


The remaning of a broken heart

by yui_alex



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi & Related Fandoms, 花ざかりの君たちへ | Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_alex/pseuds/yui_alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Sano Shins thoughts after being introduced to the female Mizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The remaning of a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little unusual but here is a ff from Sano Shins point of view and his thoughts about meeting Mizuki again.
> 
> I first published this on ff.net, but made some small changes and published it here.

The remaining of a broken heart

How is it when everybody think about love they make a bright smile. I am in love and there is no smile on my face, only the feeling of tears running down. Unfortunate its been like this from the moment my heart was stolen from me. The person who owns it, she does not even know. She would never know. My lips are sealed, and I'll never speak the words I am longing to tell.  
She is taken, she is in love, and its not me. 

The love for someone else is shining bright in her eyes. Her eyes, so beautiful, so full of life, they hardly know when I enter or leave a room, and it's breaking my heart piece for piece. Those beautiful eyes, on that beautiful body, are watching the man standing next to her, a man I know loves her, but he does not deserve her, no one does, and that include me.

I first knew I loved her the day my brother came home with his fiance.  
He introduced her as Mizuki. A name I've heard before. From what I recall my brother had a roommate with that name. A boy.  
The Mizuki who was in front of me that moment was fare from male. She was a goddess. My memory from that moment are wage, but I recall asking how those people could have the same name. That is when they told me, dad and my step mom how they met.  
We were all shocked.  
The goddess and the little boy from all those years back were the same person. 

Dad was in the beginning a little upset that his son shard a room with a girl during his high school years, but my step mom calmed him down. Her opinion was that their love story was like a unrealistic romantic fairy tale. A beautiful one. Me on the other hand wanted to run away. For the first time in my life I was in love, and it was my brothers fiance, who I had thought was a boy. In the end I manage to get a hold of my feeling and spoke the word "congratulation" before I walked out of the room under the excuse that I was tired. That night was the first of many in witch I could not sleep. If I dream it would be of erotic dreams about me and this goddess. It still is, more than a year lather.

At this moment I feel the same need for running as I did that time. But this time I can not run away. This time I had to stand put. I had to hide me feelings, harden my eyes and look at the loving couple as they were pronounced man and wife. I could feel my heart shatter more and more. When they kissed I could not even feel my heart, it was as if it was gone.

Lather that night I went over to the newlyweds. I shook my brothers hand, and gave his wife a hug while I whisper into her ear "Welcome to the family". After that I walked away from the celebration. Without a heart, because my heart had become the dust which blew away with the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel for Shin, I really do, and ever since his appearance in the manga I wished he would have a bigger role in the series, but Im still a big fan of Sano Izumi as well.


End file.
